


I could never give you peace

by fluffiestlou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belphegor is lowkey a sub, Belphegor thinks Dean is hot, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dean doesn't know what to do with that information and neither do I, Dom/sub Undertones, I don't know what happened but I am sorry, Jack's eyes are not missing, M/M, Minimal Plot Though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffiestlou/pseuds/fluffiestlou
Summary: "So people are like...crazy good-looking now, huh?" Belphegor chuckled while staring out of the window.“I mean look at you, you're gorgeous."Dean would prefer anything over spending his day pretending the demon in Jack's body is his son. That is until Belphegor getsreallyinto the role.Dean has to spend a day with Belphegor and almost passes out when he hears an "Okay, daddy" from the boy.
Relationships: Belphegor & Jack Kline, Belphegor/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	I could never give you peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is set in 15x01 but Jack still has eyes because I couldn't for the love of shit write without eyes. I was planning for this to be short, but clearly, that didn't work out, so if you want to skip straight to the sex, click here. There is a serious lack of Belphegor/Dean fics, but worry not, I'm here and I _will_ milk this ship for all it's worth.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing in like three years, I promise it will get better with time!  
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! x

It was a long night, and Dean was fed up with just about everything. With Cas, with Sam, with God, with life in general. Losing Jack hurt more than he would care to admit, but now was not the time to tend to the wounds. Especially not when the boy was sitting in his backseat, staring out of the window with a sly smile on his lips, so uncharacteristic that Dean could not even pretend Jack was still alive. With a sigh, he turned his eyes away from the rear mirror and onto the street in front of him. People were laughing, chatting away with a carelessness that Dean had not felt in years, unaware of the impending end of the world, or of the fact that God has finally truly abandoned them. A soft voice tore him out of his thoughts. 

"So people are like...crazy good-looking now, huh?" Belphegor chuckled while staring out of the window. Dean shot him a quick look before turning away, ignoring his remark until he spoke up again.

“I mean look at you, you're gorgeous."

His head shot up and he looked at Belphegor through the rear mirror, taken aback when he was met with green eyes staring back at him, a small smirk playing on the boy’s lips. If he could look past the fact that Belphegor was inhabiting Jack’s lifeless body, he might’ve found the situation amusing. But he couldn’t, not yet, so he just sighed and shook his head, his lips pressed into a tight line. He did his best to ignore the heat creeping up his neck as the boy stared him up and down one last time before chuckling and looking away.

* * *

“My name is Will and this is my son Eric, we’re from the county watch,” Dean smiled at the elder woman standing in the doorway, “we’re doing a study on the safety in the county, is it okay if we come in?” The woman smiled and engaged in small talk with Dean as they walked through the house and into the living room. Belphegor followed behind them with a wide smile on his face. Dean still felt like bringing him along was a terrible mistake, but it was safer for Belphegor to join him in interviewing the town people than to have him distract Sam and Cas in their search for a way to stop the mess that Chuck left them in. They were on the third house and Belphegor has been behaving so far, smiling and nodding along to whatever was being said, and entertaining the house owners when Dean disappeared into the house to paint warding sigils that would hopefully protect the town if they couldn’t.

It was on house number four that Belphegor started getting jittery.  
“Please Dean, you don’t understand,” Belphegor almost whined, trailing behind the older man who was ringing the bell at yet another massive, colonial-style family house, “this body, it’s…it has all this potential! I could put a barrier around the town in, like, two seconds, and boom! Souls trapped, problem solved!”

“And I told you, we will not trap the souls in a town full of people, so you can drop it,” Dean responded sharply, sighing before ringing the bell again, finally hearing steps heading towards the door. 

“But Dean-“

“It’s Will,” Dean motioned for Belphegor to speak quietly before pointing towards the sound of keys jingling in the door, “and for the last time, no.”

Belphegor’s lips formed a tight line as he sauntered towards the porch.

“Okay, _daddy_ ,” he sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at Dean.

Dean’s face went blank as he stared at the boy at a loss for words. Seconds felt like hours when their eyes met, Belphegor’s face shifting with realization, his eyes widening and lips dropping open. Dean’s gaze shifted toward them quickly before returning to his bright green eyes that were now darker than he’s ever seen. The sound of the door opening brought him back to the real world and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding before clearing his throat, focusing his attention fully on the man in the doorway instead of the one beside him who was still looking at him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Dean knew he wouldn’t let it go.

* * *

He was right. As soon as they sat down inside the family’s cozy dining room, Belphegor started doing his best to drive Dean crazy. Wiggling around in his chair, he put his hand on Dean’s thigh, asking with an angelic smile playing on his lips, “Do you need me to fill in the form, _daddy_?”

Dean clenched his hands into fists so hard his nails dug into his palms, the pain keeping him steady at the moment. His skin was on fire despite the AC running at full speed only a few feet away, and it took all of his willpower to tell the boy that it’s okay through gritted teeth. He refused to look over, but be could feel Belphegor’s gaze burning into his skin as he slowly removed his hand from Dean’s thigh. 

Dean did his best to ignore Belphegor for the rest of the interview. He focused on the man sitting on the opposite side of the table, asking him routine questions, and finally excusing himself to use the bathroom. He was halfway done with painting the warding on the floor under a king-sized bed in the master suite when he heard soft steps approaching. Looking around, he quickly ran over to the massive shower in the corner of the modern bathroom, softly shutting the shower door closed. The steps came closer and paused before he heard a familiar voice.

“Dean,” Belphegor called out in a hushed voice, looking around.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean stepped out of his hiding spot, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched a smile spread on the boy’s face when their eyes met. He looked away, towards the unfinished sigil on the floor.

“I thought you could use some help,” Belphegor said with uncertainty in his voice, his eyes scanning Dean’s face.

“You’re meant to keep the guy busy, not follow me around,” Dean barked, walking past Belphegor into the bedroom and getting on his knees to finish the sigil.

“He’s on the phone, I figured I could-“

“Well you can’t, now go keep an eye on him while I finish,” Dean jumped in, finally looking up at Belphegor. He was standing in the middle of the room, a puzzled expression on his face, frown lines forming between his eyebrows as his wide eyes looked down at Dean kneeling on the floor.

“No,” Belphegor huffed, taking a few steps forward. Dean stood up, his teeth gritted and posture wary. A few inches away from him, Belphegor stopped, studying Dean’s face which quickly turned from confused to aggravated.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean burst out, still keeping his voice down as he pushed Belphegor against the nearest wall, his hand squeezing his throat hard enough to leave marks. “What do you want?”

There was no response. When Dean looked into the other man’s eyes, they were wide and dark. His face was flushed and breath labored as his eyes drifted from Dean’s lips to his eyes before lowering towards the ground in what seemed like embarrassment. The realisation washed over Dean like gasoline and set his skin on fire, and he was suddenly painfully aware of how close they were. Tightening his grip on Belphegor’s throat, he took a step closer. His thigh was wedged between Belphegor’s legs, close enough for him to feel the bulge growing in his skinny jeans. Tracing his free hand down the boy’s body painfully slow, Dean finally palmed the bulge through his pants, earning a desperate whimper from Belphegor. 

“Is this what you want?” Dean whispered against his ear, close enough that his hot breath made the boy shiver and let out a quiet, low moan that made Dean’s pants feel uncomfortably tight. He eased his grip on the boy’s throat, running his thumb over the bright red mark he left before shifting his gaze to Belphegor’s face, eyebrow cocked as he awaited an answer.

“Yes,” Belphegor whispered softly, his hungry, dark eyes flicking between Dean’s stern gaze and plump lips. But Dean didn’t move or react. Instead, he continued looking at the other man with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. It took Belphegor a second to catch up.

“Yes, please…daddy,” he finally whimpered, his eyes turning black, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. Dean’s cock throbbed with want as he watched the demon beg, and he relished in the sight of him squirming for a few seconds before finally closing the distance between them and connecting their lips in a rough, passionate kiss. The tongues met and battled for dominance until Dean bit Belphegor’s bottom lip hard, grazing his teeth over the soft skin, giving them both time to catch their breath before their lips reconnected. Belphegor was grinding against Dean’s thigh, seeking more contact, more skin, more _Dean._

But as soon as his hands started frantically running down Dean’s toned abs and towards his pants, Dean pulled away, tightening his grip on the other man’s throat and taking a ragged breath before taking a step back. As his breath steadied, he looked up at Belphegor, who was looking at him with a bewildered expression, lips raw and red, face flushed and eyes black. Dean smirked before reaching to the ground and holding a paintbrush in a cup towards the boy.

“Finish this, since you want to be so helpful,” Dean pushed the cup in his hands, an evil smirk on his lips, “so that we can go.”

Without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving Belphegor leaning against the wall, panting. Dean found the second bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, taking a few deep breaths to clear his mind before straightening out his shirt and walking out. He heard the man speaking to somebody on the phone in a hushed voice in the next room as he sat down at the table, waiting for Belphegor to finish painting the sigil. He focused on the patterns in the wooden table, trying to stop his mind from wandering. He knew he shouldn’t have done it - after all, it was still Jack’s body that Belphegor was in. But he decided he would have time to think about this on their drive home. 

* * *

For the rest of the day, Belphegor was quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet. He smiled and nodded and made small talk with the old couples in the two remaining houses, but whenever his eyes met Dean’s, he quickly looked away, breath hitching in his throat. By the time they were finished, Dean was almost concerned. Of course, he kept reminding himself, this was a demon, not Jack, and he had no reason to be worried about his wellbeing, but he couldn’t shake the guilt creeping up into his stomach the longer the boy stayed quiet. Even as they sat in the car, waiting for other hunters to arrive and stand guard in the town overnight, Belphegor sat in silence, his hands folded on his lap, his head dropped between his shoulders, and eyes fixated on his shoes. Dean pulled two Coke cans out of the cooler in the backseat and shot Belphegor a questioning look as he held out the can towards him.

“I don’t need to-“ he protested, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well you can,” Dean jumped in, dropping the cold can in his lap with a small smile before opening his and taking a sip, drawing in a deep breath.

“Listen, I’m sorry if- I mean, I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have done that, okay? I-“

“No,” Belphegor turned towards him, looking him in the eyes with urgency.

Dean studied his face, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn’t. His lips parted and closed a few times as if he was looking for the right words, but instead, he just shook his head and turned away from Dean, opening his can and sipping his drink while staring out of the window.

* * *

It was a long and quiet drive. Dean fumbled with the radio stations, trying to fill the awkward silence with whatever he could find, but eventually, he gave up. They left the town late and the lack of sleep combined with the trauma and stress were starting to catch up with him. Less than halfway to the bunker, he decided to stop at a small motel just off the main road. They would get up early and be home by noon, but for now, all he could think about was sleep and the pit growing in his stomach the more he thought about what happened with Belphegor. Did he cross a line? Did he misunderstand what was happening? His mind was racing as he pulled into the dimly lit parking lot.

As the car came to a stop, Belphegor looked over to him with a puzzled expression. 

“What’s happening?” He asked, looking around before turning back to Dean.

“We’ll sleep here, gonna get back on the road in the morning,” Dean answered, relieved to hear the boy talk. He pondered if he should try and talk to him, but dropped it. It’s not Jack, and he has no reason to be worried about hurting a demon’s feelings. It’s not Jack. No matter how many times he repeated the words, the guilt twisting his stomach remained the same. 

After a few seconds of silence, Dean got out of the car and grabbing a bag from the back seat he walked towards the reception, Belphegor trailing behind him. The building was quiet except for the moths buzzing near the flickering ceiling lights, bumping into them endlessly, and a faint sound of a radio playing in another room. Dean got a room and paid without saying much. He was lost in his thoughts, deep enough that it took him a second to recognize that he was walking towards the room alone.

He turned around to see Belphegor stopped dead in his tracks a few steps back, a frown on his face.

“Where am I gonna sleep,” he asked, pointing at the single set of keys in Dean’s hand.

“Oh come on, we always get one room,” Dean sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, “if you have a problem with that, you can sleep in the car.” He turned back around without looking up, expecting the boy to follow. Instead, his steps faded into silence as he walked towards the car. Dean looked at him, the pit in his stomach growing, before he shut the door harder than necessary and fell on the bed, exhausted in more ways than one. A hot shower didn’t grant his racing mind any relief but the soft motel bed did and he fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

His dreams didn’t let him escape the reality of the past two days. His head was pounding with voices screaming - Cas telling him to stop as he held the gun against Jack’s head, Jack’s screams when his soul was torn out by Chuck, the snarling of tortured souls surrounding them inside rotting bodies. His nightmare was interrupted by a soft click of the door, and Dean jumped up, grabbing for his gun instinctively.

The door was half open and in it he could make out the silhouette of Jack’s body, standing still as if he was just caught in a crime.

“I could have shot you,” Dean murmured as he realized there was no imminent danger and laid his gun back on the bedside table, taking a deep breath before sitting up on the bed properly. He was covered in a sheer layer of sweat, his face and toned chest glistening in the moonlight that sneaked in through the window. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Belphegor deadpanned.

“What are you doing here?”

“The car isn’t too comfortable, as you probably know.”

Dean chuckled humourlessly. He motioned towards the bed on the other side of the room, but Belphegor didn’t move. Dean couldn’t make out his facial expression.

“You liked it,” the boy said casually, hiding the uncertainty that made the sentence sound like a question, “so what happened?”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as he understood what Belphegor was talking about. He sighed, resting his head in his hands before standing up. The boy took a step toward him, moonlight dancing on his creamy skin. He had a questioning look on his face, his lips pressed into a tight line, but his eyes were giving away a hint of something else that Dean couldn’t quite make out. 

The realization washed over Dean. Belphegor wasn’t upset over what Dean did, he was upset about what he _didn't_ do. His heart sped up and he took one more step closer, only inches parting them in the moonlit motel room.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, his head tilted and eyes focused on the boy’s face. Belphegor’s expression changed when their eyes met, and his lips parted as he gulped, a shiver creeping up his spine. He looked down, mumbling an answer so softly it was barely a whisper. Dean reached over for his chin and tilted his head so that the boy couldn’t avoid his intense gaze.

“You’re gonna have to repeat that,” he smirked, not breaking eye contact for one second as his hand rested on the boy’s chiseled jawline. Belphegor’s eyes turned to the ground and he took a ragged breath before speaking up.

“I want you, daddy,” he answered clearly, without hesitation, as his eyes flicked to black and he finally reciprocated Dean’s gaze.

* * *

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times in search of a reaction, his eyes wide, taken aback by the boy’s bold words. Belphegor’s lips were parted and glossy, his skin glistening in the moonlight, his black eyes burning through Dean’s, staring right into his soul. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach and spreading through his body. Dropping his hand from the boy’s face, he took a step back.

“Bed. Now.” 

Belphegor didn’t need to be told twice. He rushed over to the bed, sitting on its edge, a small smile spreading on his lips as he saw Dean nod in approval. Dean walked over to him, standing between his legs, looking down at the boy who was breathing shallowly, eagerly awaiting more instruction with pitch-black eyes staring desperately up at Dean.

Without breaking eye contact, Dean reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, only to be interrupted by Belphegor’s raspy voice.

“Can I?”

Dean’s knees almost gave out as he watched the boy look up at him, patiently waiting for his permission. He didn’t trust himself with words, so he just nodded, dropping his hands and leaving the boy to do as he pleased.

Belphegor reached over, pulling on the waistband, exposing Dean’s now hard cock to the cold breeze coming from the window. He looked up at Dean, who was biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to leave a mark and took his cock in his hand, gazing at it wantonly for a second before licking a stripe up its length.

Dean tilted his head back and let out a loud moan as the boy’s soft lips closed around the head of his cock, teasing it with his tongue, driving Dean crazy with the need for more. Belphegor swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, making Dean take in a sharp breath and bury a hand in his soft hair. The boy almost purred at the contact, yearning to please, and looked up at Dean through his lashes. Looking down at the Belphegor’s plump, slick lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Dean couldn’t resist but to pull on his hair and force his head closer, making him swallow around Dean’s length. The boy moaned so obscenely Dean had to use all of his willpower not come down his throat right there and then. He gasped and choked around his cock, hungry for more, looking up at Dean for approval every so often, tears pooling in his eyes and sticking his lashes together.

Dean could feel himself getting closer, but he wasn’t anywhere near done with the boy. He pulled Belphegor off his cock with a loud “pop”, earning a disgruntled whine from the boy. He was looking up at him, all flushed cheeks and puffy lips, and Dean couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous he looked bathed in the cold moonlight, with wet eyes and ragged breath.

“So pretty,” he murmured, rubbing his thumb softly over Belphegor’s raw lips. The boy leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed, a satisfied hum coming from his lips. Dean pushed on his chest gently, motioning for him to scoot over to the middle of the bed. Taking off the boy’s t-shirt, he finally kneeled on the edge of the bed and leaned down to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Belphegor kissed him back but pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what the boy wanted.

“I like it when you’re rough, daddy,” Belphegor smirked, his black eyes peering up at Dean through his thick lashes. Dean stared at him with one eyebrow cocked before his mouth curled up into an evil smirk. He can do rough.

Pushing Belphegor into the mattress with one hand and reaching for his growing erection with the other, Dean connected their lips in a messy kiss that was all teeth and clashing tongues, grazing Belphegor’s lips until he drew blood. He moved down onto his jawline and down his neck, sucking and biting at the delicate skin until it was covered in red and purple marks and the boy was gasping for air in between desperate whimpers. Dean’s hand was softly palming his hard cock, providing just enough contact to drive him crazy with the need for more. All of a sudden, Dean was gone, and Belphegor was left panting, opening his eyes to find the man sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking at him. 

“Strip for me,” Dean hissed, pupils dilated, and lips slick with saliva as he watched the boy shakily get up, still in a haze, and start taking off his skinny jeans, looking at Dean for approval. Dean leaned back on the bed, his eyes fixated on Belphegor’s pearly skin shimmering in the moonlight, his hand lazily stroking his cock. He uttered words of praise and watched the boy’s breath hitch in his throat after each one, relishing in Belphegor’s eagerness to please. Finally, Belphegor was standing in front of Dean in nothing but tight black boxers, his aching erection bulging out. Dean sat in silence for a few seconds, staring the boy up and down, admiring his tight body, flushed skin, and soft, unruly hair. Belphegor was looking to Dean with pleading eyes, silently begging him to do something, say something, his breath coming out in shallow puffs.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean finally motioned for him to come closer, looking up at him from where he was sitting on the bed, one hand around his cock. The boy obliged, and Dean patted the bed next to him. Belphegor sat down, his eyes still fixated on Dean’s face, trying to read what to do next to please him. Dean leaned in close, his breath making the boy shiver as he whispered in his ear.

“Hands and knees for me, come on.”

Belphegor’s eyes widened and his cock twitched as he scrambled to do as he was told. Dean wasted no time pulling his boxers down, and the boy whimpered as his hard cock slapped against his stomach. He went to reach for it, but Dean swatted at his hand hard enough to make him flinch and wince. 

“Sorry,” Belphegor whimpered.

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry, daddy.”

The words slipped off the boy’s tongue so naturally that it made Dean shiver. He hummed in approval and traced fingers down Belphegor’s arched back gently before spanking him hard enough to leave a red mark. The boy whimpered but stayed put, a string of swear words falling from his lips when Dean’s hand connected with his sensitive skin again. When he was on the edge of tears, Dean finally smoothed over the now red, irritated skin, and circled his thumb around Belphegor’s puckered hole, smirking at the loud moan it earned him. Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled out a small bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand and resuming his actions, feeling the boy squirm with anticipation.

At last, he let his finger slip inside Belphegor, tight heat enclosing him and a guttural moan falling from the boy’s lips as he planted his face on the bed, his arms giving out. Dean took the opportunity to grab both of his wrists and hold them tightly behind his back while he worked on loosening Belphegor up with his other hand. He added a second finger and the boy’s soft whimpers increased in volume and intensity as he writhed on the bed, desperately grabbing onto the hand that was holding his wrists together. Dean leaned over until he was next to Belphegor’s ear, admiring how gorgeous the boy looked, all messy hair and desperate eyes, whimpering into the pillow, before whispering a “shhh” into his ear and promptly adding a third finger. Belphegor’s mouth dropped in a silent moan and his pitch-black eyes found Dean’s as he struggled to keep quiet. 

“Good boy,” Dean whispered, pumping his fingers in and out of Belphegor relentlessly, opening him up. When the grip around his fingers loosened and the boy was reduced to a whimpering mess, his cock red and heavy, leaking precum all over the sheets, Dean pulled his fingers out and let go of Belphegor’s wrists, flipping him over onto his back and admiring the view for a few seconds. The boy’s face was flushed red, his eyes puffy and his lips swollen, and his hair was messily sticking out in a hundred directions. His chest was heaving as he looked up at Dean and rutted up towards him, desperate to get any friction on his aching erection. 

Dean smirked before leaning down and kissing the boy’s chest roughly, leaving faint red marks as he moved down his stomach and towards his cock. He took his time kissing around it, softly nibbling at the sensitive skin on Belphegor’s thighs, trailing kitten licks over each mark he left on his pale, smooth skin. He kissed along the boy’s V-lines, teasing him until all Belphegor could do was whimper a “pleasepleaseplease” between his labored breaths. All it took was for Dean to look up at him, his pretty mouth so close to his cock, and the boy eagerly whispered what Dean wanted to hear.

“Please, daddy.”

Dean’s plump pink lips turned into a smirk before he finally sank his mouth around Belphegor’s cock, taking him in so far that he had to focus not to choke, before coming up and working his tongue around the sensitive head steadily. He kissed and licked around the leaking hole, lapping up the precum while working his hand up and down the boy’s length, savoring the moans and whimpers falling from his lips. He hummed around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations sending a shiver up Belphegor’s spine and forcing a guttural moan out of him.

“Dean, I’m gonna-“ Belphegor started, but was quickly cut off as Dean sat up, leaving his leaking cock to fall against his stomach.

“You won’t come until I tell you to,” Dean stated matter-of-factly. He knew the boy could take more, could see it in his eyes and in the way he writhed on the bed, eager to do whatever Dean asked him to.

Belphegor looked at Dean, managing only a weak nod as his breathing slowed down a bit and he steadied himself by reaching for Dean’s hand, placing it against his cheek and shutting his eyes closed for a couple of moments, attempting to take deep breaths. The intimacy of the gesture caught Dean off-guard and he watched as the boy in front of him came back to reality from his haze, deep breaths escaping past his swollen lips, and he couldn’t help but reach over and ruffle his hair softly into its place, running his fingers through it until it resembled its original form. Suddenly, Belphegor looked vulnerable, and Dean wasn’t so sure about what to do anymore.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, rubbing his thumb in circles against the boy’s cheek, “you okay? Too much?”

Belphegor looked up, his eyes wide, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“I’m fine,” he chuckled softly. “This body, it’s…” he gestured vaguely over his naked body, “…sensitive, I guess. Needed to breathe for a bit,” he admitted, shifting on the bed and moving Dean’s hand lower until it was wrapped loosely around his neck.

“I won’t break, Dean,” he smirked, his eyes flicking back to black, “go on,” he added, putting his hand over Dean’s and squeezing it around his throat.

Dean stared at him for a few seconds, trying to catch up with the shifts in his behavior, before tightening his grip on the boy’s throat, leaning in close until he was inches away from his face.

“Sensitive, huh,” he smirked before dipping down and flicking his tongue over the boy’s nipple a couple of times. His back arched into Dean’s touch and he swore so loudly their next-door neighbors must have heard, but Dean couldn’t have cared less. He lapped at the hard nipple relentlessly, grazing it with his teeth and sucking on it until Belphegor was squirming under him. Then, he moved his hand from his throat down towards his cock, tugging on it a few times before pushing two fingers inside his hole.

“Fuck, daddy, please,” Belphegor panted, his hands exploring every inch of Dean’s burning skin, leaving red scratch marks all over his back and tugging on his hair.

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer. Pulling a condom from the bedside table he quickly put it on and lubed himself up, lining his cock up with Belphegor’s hole. He pushed in slowly, his hand wrapping back around the boy’s throat loosely as he moaned, taking shallow breaths as he adjusted to Dean stretching him out. Dean bottomed out, pausing for a while as Belphegor held onto his arms so hard he left marks. As soon the boy nodded to show that he’s okay, Dean leaned down and started slowly moving inside Belphegor, connecting their lips in a rough kiss, swallowing the boy’s moans. He was getting lost in the tight heat of Belphegor’s hole, pumping in and out persistently, the lines between his and Belphegor’s body blending into one, their limbs entangling and leaving trails of red marks across each other’s glistening skin. 

Dean moved away from Belphegor's hungry lips, kneeling between his spread legs and pumping into him relentlessly, hitting a bundle of nerves that made the boy’s back arch off the bed and his lips spill a string of swear words loudly as his nails dug into Dean’s arm that was still resting tightly around his neck. Dean’s head was spinning from pleasure, sweat running down his chest and beading between his eyebrows as he pounded the boy’s tight hole, eyes closed, plumps lips parted softly, letting out a harmony of moans and heaving breaths. He felt himself getting close, so he moved his hand from Belphegor’s neck to his leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, driving the boy crazy until he could do nothing but whimper Dean’s name over and over.

“Please, daddy,” Belphegor squirmed under him, the pleasure of Dean’s thrusts simultaneously overwhelming and never enough. 

Dean could feel himself slipping over the edge, his movements erratic and hard, pounding into the boy’s prostate with each thrust. As he felt his own peak approaching, he finally leaned down so that his lips moved against Belphegor’s ear.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered, pumping the boy’s cock fast and biting a rough kiss into his neck as he reached his own orgasm and spilled into Belphegor’s tight hole. With a guttural moan, the boy released pearly ropes of cum between their stomach, writhing as Dean continued pumping his cock lazily after he’s released. 

Dean left one last red mark on his neck before pulling out and laying next to him on the narrow bed, sheets, and pillows scattered around them on the floor along with their clothes. They both kept quiet for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths, Dean’s fingers lightly tracing the smooth skin of the boy’s arm draped over his chest. Finally, Belphegor turned his eyes to Dean, his face still flushed, gazing as he laid there with his eyes closed, beads of sweat on his forehead reflecting the dying moonlight that announced the beginning of a new day. The older man’s eyes fluttered open, meeting the boy’s infatuated gaze. Belphegor’s lips parted as he was about to say something, but Dean couldn’t deal with questions just yet, so he simply leaned in, capturing the boy’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. He got up to bring back a damp towel and cleaned them both off in comfortable silence.

Belphegor didn’t spare the extra bed a single look as he pushed his naked body against Dean’s under the warm blanket, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, his body aching in the best way possible. Dean put his arm over the boy’s body, his fingers tracing shapes against the porcelain skin of his palm. He knew he will have to talk to him sooner or later, tell him that this can’t happen again, and watch Belphegor wave it off with a chuckle, only his eyes giving away his real feelings. He knew he’ll have to learn to exist around the boy without drifting off to the events of this night. But for now, he let his mind wander, the images of the boy’s flushed, glistening skin, plump lips, and pitch-black eyes playing on repeat in his brain until he drifted off. For the first time in what felt like forever, his mind was quiet and he woke up to the sun rays stinging his eyes and a naked body pressed against his own, holding his arm in a tight grip. 

And for a second, Dean believed things may not be as bad as he thought after all.


End file.
